memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Distant Origin (episode)
An alien scientist finds evidence linking his species' ancestry to Earth, but government officials refuse to accept his evidence because it conflicts with their ancient beliefs. Summary Teaser A pair of Voth, a species of reptilian humanoids, named Forra Gegen and Tova Veer conducts an archaeological investigation in a cave on an M-class planet. They search the cave with their flashlights and Veer discovers a tattered piece of cloth; while he does not appear to recognize it, the audience knows it to be from a gold-colored Starfleet uniform. Gegen meanwhile journeys a bit further into the cave where he delicately unearths a human leg bone. Upon realizing what it is, he emits a series of clicking sounds to summon Veer and scans the bone with a small round device similar in function to a tricorder. Veer asks if the discovery is a genetic match, although to what he does not say, and Gegen confirms it is. "Could this be it? The proof?" Veer asks eagerly. "If it is," responds Gegen, "We've just made the most important discovery in Voth history." He shines his light on a nearby human skull as he speaks, and the camera fades out. Act One Now aboard their vessel, Gegen and Veer have laid the bones collected out on a table, forming an approximation of what the skeleton would look like if complete. They study the incomplete skeleton much as paleontologists would a dinosaur fossil. Act Two :Across the vastness of space, to find one ship among a sea of stars is no simple matter, and for many weeks we found nothing. And then, fortune glanced in our direction. A trader from a space station bordering the Nekrit Expanse informed us of a curious group of explorers claiming to be from the other side of the galaxy. The merchants there spoke of a vessel called ''Voyager. They were able to help us clarify certain details. With this new information, we began to acquire other items and new evidence. Our most significant find: a canister of warp plasma from Voyager's engines. For now, we are scanning space for a matching signature. Little is known about these explorers, but the call themselves human, and they claim to be traveling home to a distant planet. My thoughts are with you, Frola, as are those of my colleague Veer.'' Memorable Quotes "Did your eyes see the planet of our origin, the true home of our race? Was it beautiful? Was it covered by oceans? By sand? Were there nine moons above your head? Were there none?" : - Gegen to the human skull "We are not immigrants!" : - Odala Background Information * Voyager crew count: 148 Links and References * The plight of Gegen and his promotion of the Distant Origin Theory, and being labeled a heretic in his battle against established doctrine, is in all likelihood an allegory of Galileo's fight against the Catholic Church's belief in a geocentric model of the solar system. Guest Stars *Henry Woronicz as Forra Gegen *Christopher Liam Moore as Tova Veer *Marshall R. Teague as Hulak Special Guest Star *Concetta Tomei as Minister Odala Co-Stars *Nina Minton as Frola Gegen *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *John Tempoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) References Anodyne relay; bat'leth; bio-cylinder; Circle of Archeology; Circle of Exobiology; Circle of Philosophy; Circles of Science; communicator; compression phaser rifle; Cretaceous Era; dinosaur; Distant Origin Theory; Divonian Era; Earth; eryops; first contact; hadrosaur; heresy; Hogan; Hokath; holodeck; Klingon martial arts program; level-10 containment field; Ministry of Elders; Nekrit Expanse; replication technology; saurian; tetryon radiation; transwarp; tricorder; Towt; Voth; Voth city ship; Voth Colony 4; Voth Doctrine; Voth research vessel; warp plasma. * 47 references Category:VOY episodes de:Herkunft aus der Ferne nl:Distant Origin sv:Distant Origin